


Чистота превыше

by Gavry, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: После победы Гарри над Волдемортом семья Малфоев находится в шатком положении. Драко не хватает отцовской изворотливости и хватки, чтобы выгородить свою семью, и он пытается соблазнить временного министра - Шеклболта.





	Чистота превыше

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Писалось по плоттбанни в Таверне "Пятый лебедь", но свернуло куда-то совершенно не в ту сторону.  
> Автор проверил: Драко уже можно соблазнять министров.  
> Автор проверил-2: в семикнижии, в отличие от кинона, про метку Драко ничего конкретно не сказано, так что он решил считать, что ее нет.

Если бы не мама… Если бы не мама, Драко никогда не пошел бы на это. Никогда.

Отец, за эти месяцы похудевший и заросший, совсем чужой, смотрел в сторону, нервно хрустел пальцами, на которых больше не было колец. Драко ненавидел приходить сюда, где все пропахло грязью, холодом и застарелой болью, где было не место для него, и для отца тоже не место, но что поделать, если Малфои проиграли и теперь приходится платить по счетам? Малфои проиграли, и Лестрейнджи, и Эйвери, и Нотты, и большая часть остальных из списка двадцати восьми. Остались Уизли, Лонгботтомы, всякая мелочь вроде Макмилланов и Абботов — этим хватило ума сидеть тихо. И Шеклболты. Кингсли Шеклболт, в руках которого постепенно сосредоточивалась власть, все больше власти. Человек, который… о котором ходили слухи. Разные. Шепотом — вслух о таком не говорят, особенно когда человек занимает пост временного министра и волшебное сообщество, напуганное всем происшедшим и счастливо пьяное после победы, готово носить его на руках. Но все все равно знают.

— Я не могу просить тебя об этом, сын, — сказал отец, старательно глядя в обшарпанную, светло-зеленую когда-то стену. — Не имею права… Поэтому я просто скажу: подумай о матери. Пожалуйста, Драко…

Драко мог бы напомнить отцу о скандале, который разразился в семье Малфоев, когда выяснилось, что наследник Древнего и Благородного рода засматривается вовсе не на молодых ведьмочек, так что внуков Люциусу с Нарциссой скорее всего не дождаться… О том, как бушевал отец, грозя выгнать из дома, лишить наследства и женить на ком-нибудь, на ком угодно, сразу после окончания Хогвартса. О том, как распинался отец о верности семье и роду — нет, не так: Семье и Роду, с заглавной и пафосно. О чистоте, которая превыше всего. Мог бы — но теперь все это не имело смысла. Ничего не имело смысла. Малфои проиграли, а у Драко не было, никогда не было отцовского ума и изворотливости, чтобы выкарабкаться из дерьма, в котором они оказались. Он никогда не умел решать сам и действовать сам, потому что всегда был отец, сильный и всемогущий, потому что была мама, и с ними он чувствовал себя в безопасности… Мой отец узнает об этом, три раза ха-ха. Так было раньше, а сейчас все изменилось, и, наверное, то, о чем говорил отец, могло стать его — их — единственным шансом. И если для этого ему придется...

— Я подумаю, отец.

Отец потянулся к нему, словно будто собираясь обнять, как когда-то давно, в детстве, но остановился, не завершив жеста. Это выглядело глупо и забавно, только вот смеяться Драко уже не мог. Разучился.

— Я пойду, ладно? Приду на следующей неделе. Принести чего-нибудь?

Отец, как всегда, отрицательно покачал головой. Глупый вопрос, правда. Что можно принести Люциусу Малфою, брошенному в клетку, опозоренному и униженному, приговоренному к бессрочному заключению по приговору «справедливого» суда? Расплата за преступления, искупление вины и прочая чушь собачья, даже на Рождество никаких послаблений! Холод, голые стены, зарешеченное окно. Тесная грязная камера. За восемь месяцев, проведенных здесь, отец превратился в изможденного старика.

Аврор, преисполненный сознания собственной важности, проводил Драко к выходу. У самой двери тот обернулся. Отец, не отрываясь, смотрел вслед, и в глазах его промелькнуло то, чего Драко не видел с того самого момента, как Люциус вернулся милостью Темного Лорда — Волдеморта, поправил себя Драко, — из Азкабана. Надежду. Идиотское чувство…

Заваленный снегом, замерзший Малфой-мэнор, опозоренный, как и его хозяин, вывернутый наизнанку в поисках не пойми чего, темный и пустой, встретил его гулкой пыльной тишиной. Драко шел по коридору, слушая шум собственных шагов и ни о чем не думая. Мама, как всегда, была в их с отцом спальне, за опущенными шторами, потерявшаяся в глубоком старом кресле. Сердце кольнула уже привычная боль — мама. Нарцисса, бывшая в страшные последние годы опорой для мужа и сына, не побоявшаяся солгать самому Волдеморту, потеряла поддерживающий ее стальной стержень. Что-то надломилось в ней, словно напряжение, в котором она жила, оказалось чрезмерным, и когда все закончилось — силы оставила ее, как будто у марионетки перерезали нити. Драко казалось: мама тает на его глазах. Запертая в пустом доме, добровольно закрывшаяся в своих комнатах, она скользила молчаливой тенью по стенам. Драко отдал бы все, чтобы помочь ей. Все. Даже…

— Мама, — он опустился перед креслом на пушистый ковер, прикоснулся к тонким холодным пальцам губами. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты ела?

Мама легко провела ладонью по его волосам, ласково взъерошила челку. Он прижался к ее ногам и закрыл глаза, пытаясь дышать глубоко и спокойно.

— Все хорошо, милый. Я не голодна. Как отец? Его там… не мучают?

— С ним все в порядке. Насколько возможно. Он просил передать… передать, что очень тебя любит, мама.

Мама ничего не сказала в ответ, просто еще раз погладила его по волосам. Драко поймал ее руку, прикоснулся к ней щекой, чувствуя, какой тонкой и прозрачной стала ее кожа.

— Мам… Я все исправлю, слышишь? Все будет хорошо, я обещаю!

Он не сказал этого вслух, потому что мама обязательно спросила бы, как именно он собирается все исправлять, а рассказать ей Драко, естественно, не мог. Не нужно ей этого знать… Потом все равно выплывет, но потом.

— Поужинаешь со мной, мам? Мне без тебя скучно и невкусно.

За ужином они молчали, размышляя каждый о своем. А сразу после ужина Драко пошел в кабинет, который до сих пор и не стал для него «бывшим кабинетом отца», и быстро, не давая себе возможности передумать, написал письмо. Перечитывать не стал, просто запечатал, надписал «Кингсли Шеклболту» и привязал к лапе встрепанного похудевшего филина.

Ответа не было неделю. Всего неделю — говорил себе Драко, министр занятой человек, у него наверняка полно дел. Целую неделю — Драко ждал каждый день, придумывал разговор, выстраивал первую фразу, вертелся по ночам в постели, представляя себе, как. Если получится, а может ведь и не получиться, между прочим. Когда ему удавалось заснуть, снилось что-то невнятно-запутанное, он все куда-то шел, бежал, чего-то искал и никак не мог найти. Снился отец, тетя Белла, почему-то Поттер с Уизли — а остальное он просто не помнил.

Наконец пришел ответ, всего несколько строк, написанных равнодушным министерским почерком на твердом пергаменте:

«Уважаемый мистер Малфой,  
господин министр примет вас в следующую пятницу, 14 января, в 17:30 в своем кабинете (Министерство Магии, первый уровень).  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Эванджелина Мокридж, личный секретарь министра»

Драко выдохнул, аккуратно сложил пергамент и запихал его в самый нижний ящик стола, спрятав под грудой каких-то старых отцовских писем. Он не боялся, что мама будет копаться в бумагах и найдет приглашение — да даже если и найдет, ничего такого в нем не было — просто так было лучше. Спокойнее. С глаз долой…

Из сердца вон не получалось никак. Драко снова бродил по Мэнору, по зябким коридорам и занесенному снегом парку, оставляя на снегу одинокие следы, молча сидел в гостиной и смотрел на танцующие огоньки в камине, пытаясь читать, обменивался с матерью простыми привычными фразами, навестил отца — ничего ему не сказав, потому что не смог — и все думал, думал, думал… О семье и верности. О чистоте. О матери. Об отце, красиво и убедительно говорившем о долге перед предками, и о том, куда его этот долг привел. О том, на что он сам готов пойти — и на что пойти придется. Он думал старательно, покусывая ноготь большого пальца: дурацкая привычка, но сейчас надавать ему по рукам было некому.

И понял в конце концов, что ничего подходящего так и не придумалось. Драко не умел соблазнять министров — никого он не умел соблазнять, как-то не приходилось раньше. Оставалось надеяться только на знаменитую малфоевскую удачу, которая забыла про их семью в последнее время, но должна же когда-нибудь вспомнить.

В пятницу Драко долго выбирал мантию. В этом было что-то успокаивающее, что-то странно нормальное, правильное. Пожалуй, вот эта, серая со стальным отливом, подойдет. Дорогая ткань скользила между пальцами, облегала тело, полы мантии слегка разлетались при каждом его движении. А еще мантия, при всей своей тонкости и гладкости, была теплой, и это было чертовски важно, потому что потряхивало уже сейчас. Драко давно, очень давно не носил ничего такого — не на допросы же в Аврорат надевать мантии от мистера Твилфитта! Он встал перед зеркалом, поправил волосы, зачесал их назад, потом, подумав, слегка растрепал челку. Вздохнул и попытался улыбнуться. Ему всегда говорили, что у него обаятельная улыбка. Получилось не очень, но он упорно пытался. Второго шанса у семьи Малфой может и не быть…

— Господин министр, позвольте мне… Черт, нет. Я же не… Господин министр, благодарю, что уделили мне время.

Драко опять улыбнулся самому себе в зеркале, стараясь, чтобы улыбка была в меру самоуверенной без наглости, с едва заметным намеком на нечто большее, но не слишком откровенной. Облизнул губы, улыбнулся еще раз. Его слегка подташнивало, то ли от волнения, то ли от самого себя…

— С кем ты разговариваешь, дорогой?

Мама стояла в дверях, встревоженно глядя на него. Драко пожал плечами:

— Сам с собой. Я отлучусь по делам, ладно? Ненадолго.

— Драко…

Драко на мгновение показалось, что мама все понимает — куда, зачем, к кому он собирается, что сейчас она его остановит, придумает что-нибудь, как обычно, как раньше, и все сразу станет хорошо. Мама подошла, поправила воротник мантии, легонько погладила его по щеке.

— Хорошо, сынок. Будь осторожен, ладно? На улице очень холодно, ты точно не замерзнешь?

Драко покачал головой, борясь с желанием поймать узкую ладонь и прижаться к ней щекой:

— Не замерзну, мама. Я буду осторожен, не волнуйся.

Кабинет министра — временного, но нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное, как говорится — был не очень просторным. Или казался не очень просторным из-за громоздящихся на каждой свободной поверхности бумаг и занимавшего много места Кингсли Шеклболта. Драко вдруг осознал, что никогда еще не видел министра так близко, не говоря уже о том, чтобы остаться с ним наедине. Кингсли Шеклболт был… большим. Очень большим. Он неподвижно сидел за столом, сложив руки и чуть опустив тяжелые веки, и напоминал то ли готовящегося к прыжку дикого зверя, то ли джина из старой сказки, которую Драко читал в детстве. Он, наверное, мог бы показаться страшным, если бы в жизни Драко не было горящих красных глаз, смотрящих прямо в душу, ползущей по столу огромной змеи, падающего с башни Дамблдора, Винса, исчезающего в языках Адского пламени. Поседевшего отца и истончившихся пальцев мамы. После всего этого бояться пристального взгляда министра и его совершенно непроницаемого лица было как-то странно, по меньшей мере.

— Господин министр… — Драко прочистил горло. Не от страха, просто от волнения. — Благодарю вас за аудиенцию.

Дурацкое вышло начало… Надо было хоть с отцом посоветоваться, идиот! Вряд ли тот знает, как нужно соблазнять министров, интересующихся — по настойчиво ходящим слухам — собственным полом, но Фаджа как-то держал на коротком поводке. Хотя Шеклболт не Фадж, далеко не Фадж. А вдруг слухи врут? И министр совсем не из таких? И Драко сейчас только все испортит? Но он же отреагировал на письмо, значит, шанс есть, всего один шанс, и Драко его не упустит! Он постарался принять максимально свободную позу, в которой в то же время таился бы намек на что-то большее, откинулся на спинку стула и закинул ногу на ногу, чувствуя себя полным болваном. Министр слегка дернул уголком рта — видимо, это должно было считаться улыбкой.

— Моя обязанность, как министра… Временного, но тем не менее — внимательно выслушивать всех представителей нашего магического сообщества, мистер Малфой. Так что, — Шеклболт соединил кончики пальцев, чуть нагнулся вперед, — я вас слушаю. Очень внимательно.

Драко послышался в этих словах едва уловимый намек — или он просто хотел его услышать? Он позволил себе легкую улыбку, скорее, лишь тень улыбки, быстро промелькнувшую на губах, тоже чуть подался вперед, отзеркаливая позу Шеклболта.

— Я хотел…

— Чаю, мистер Малфой? В такой холод чашка горячего чая будет как нельзя кстати, — перебил его министр. Драко запнулся, сглотнул и решительно кивнул. Чай так чай, это хороший знак, к тому же чашка в руках поможет сосредоточиться. Они еще немного поговорили на отвлеченные темы — о том, что давно уже не выпадало такой холодной зимы, о новом магазинчике в Косой аллее, торгующем сшитой по маггловской моде одеждой, еще о чем-то, Драко не запомнил. Темноволосая гладко причесанная секретарша — или кто она там министру — бросила на Драко заинтересованный взгляд, он холодно улыбнулся в ответ. Чай был великолепен — горячий, ароматный, янтарный, как отцовский огневиски.

— Привык, знаете ли, к хорошему чаю, пока работал с маггловским министром, — словно извинясь, проговорил Шеклболт, сделал глоток и прикрыл от удовольствия глаза. — Специально доставляют из одного маленького такого магазинчика в западной части маггловского Лондона. Так о чем вы хотели поговорить, мистер Малфой? Сахар? Молоко?

Сам Шеклболт обходился и без того, и без другого, так что Драко отрицательно качнул головой, глубоко вдохнул, втягивая в себя аромат кружащегося над чашкой пара, и понимающе улыбнулся:

— Чабрец, бергамот… кажется, чуть-чуть лимонной мяты? Зачем портить такой вкус сахаром, господин министр?

— Вы разбираетесь в чае?

Драко мысленно записал себе на счет плюсик и отпил из чашки, не сводя глаз с министра. Пожалуй, если не давать себе слишком задумываться, все еще может получиться. Главное — не размышлять о том, что именно он делает и чем все может закончиться… для него лично, не для семьи. Шеклболт вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Я… Прежде всего позвольте поблагодарить вас, господин министр, я знаю, как вы заняты, и то, что вы согласились меня принять, очень много для меня значит. Особенно учитывая, в каком положении оказалась моя семья.

Драко прервался, делая вид, что целиком сконцентрировался на терпком, чуть щиплющем язык напитке и давая Шеклболту возможность отреагировать. Тот молчал, и прочитать хоть что-то на неподвижном черном лице никак не получалось. Драко быстро облизнул губы, перехватил мимолетный взгляд Шеклболта, внутренне поежился и продолжил:

— Я пришел… Господин министр, я пришел просить вас о снисхождении и о помощи.

Вот так. Главное, чтобы это не прозвучало униженной мольбой — этому Драко научил отец: просить так, словно делаешь одолжение тому, кого просишь. И не отводить глаз, не отводить… Драко вспомнил уроки тети Беллатрисы, загнал ненужные, неправильные сейчас мысли далеко вглубь. Вряд ли Шеклболт владеет легилименцией, но он должен видеть перед собой не корчащегося от страха и отвращения к самому себе мальчишку, а то, что Драко сочтет нужным ему показать. Вот это. Драко снова откинулся на спинку кресла.

— О помощи? — холодно переспросил Шеклболт, но в черных, глубоко посаженных глазах промелькнуло что-то, от чего у Драко перехватило дыхание.

— О помощи моей семье. Мой отец… мы все совершили множество ошибок, мы сделали неверный выбор и нам пришлось за него заплатить.

— Продолжайте, мистер Малфой.

— Я готов… — Драко подался вперед, стараясь, чтобы его поза выглядела как можно более открытой и чтобы мантия как можно выгоднее оттеняла цвет глаз, — я готов искупить ошибки моей семьи.

Ему показалось, что министр чуть вздрогнул, что между ними промелькнуло нечто, невидимая искра. Пошло, да — но что может быть пошлее, чем то, что он сейчас делает?

— Мистер Малфой… — медленно начал Шеклболт, но в дверь очень вежливо постучали и снова вошла темноволосая.

— Господин министр, прошу прощения, что прерываю вашу встречу с мистером Малфоем — но вас хочет видеть председатель Визенгамота. Там что-то срочное, кажется. Простите.

Шеклболт одним неуловимым движением выдвинулся из-за стола, сразу заняв половину комнаты.

— Мы не договорили, мистер Малфой. Вы не против продолжить… скажем, в понедельник? В…

Он бросил быстрый вопросительный взгляд на секретаршу, которая с готовностью подсказала:

— В шесть вечера в вашем расписании ничего нет, мистер Шеклболт.

— В шесть вечера вас устроит? Отлично. Эванджелина, откройте мистеру Малфою камин, будьте любезны. Да, прямо в Малфой-мэнор. В виде исключения… Благодарю.

Выйдя из камина в гостиной, Драко помедлил, прислушиваясь. В доме стояла уже привычная тишина, она прочно и уверенно поселилась здесь, когда забрали отца, а мама… Надо, наверное, пойти к ней, сказать, что он вернулся и все в порядке — все ведь в порядке? Но Драко повернулся и медленно, ведя пальцами по стене, пошел совсем в другую сторону, к отцовскому кабинету.

Эту бутылку он нашел в первую же ночь после ареста отца, вернувшись вместе с матерью после двухчасового допроса в Аврорате, вымотанный до последнего предела, чувствующий себя грязным и испытывающий стыдное облегчение от того, что ему позволили вернуться. Знал, что она должна быть здесь — и нашел. С тех пор виски в ней стало меньше, но ему должно хватить… Он поднес горлышко к губам, остановился на полпути, негромко выругался и плеснул виски в толстостенный стакан. Он Малфой. Как бы там ни было, что бы ему ни приходилось делать — он Малфой! Виски нужно пить из специального бокала, даже если мир перевернулся, положиться не на кого и он всерьез намеревается… Он же всерьез намеревается подставить министру задницу, если удастся? Драко сделал глоток, поморщился, отставил бокал.

— Гадость какая, — сказал он вслух и допивать не стал.

Нарцисса, наверное, о чем-то догадывалась, за обедом Драко показалось, что она хочет что-то ему сказать, но каждый раз мама только грустно улыбалась. Потом, не выдержав пустой тишины дома, он снова спустился в сад, на который уже ложились синие зимние сумерки. Сад, укрытый снегом, выглядел почти как раньше, и можно было представить себе, что виднеющаяся за деревьями беседка цела, а вот тут, недалеко от парадного входа, все еще ждут весны знаменитые розовые клумбы Нарциссы Малфой… Может, попробовать весной их восстановить? Вместе с мамой? Чем бы ни закончилась его затея с министром.

Засунув руки в карманы и сгорбившись, Драко медленно шел по дорожке, загребая ногами снег. Остановился он у огромного бука. Глубоко вдохнул холодный чистый воздух, подошел к дереву, проваливаясь почти по колено, провел пальцами по шершавой коре, прослеживая оставленные когтями оборотней шрамы. Бук этот, по семейной легенде, посадил Люциус Малфой I, тот самый, который когда-то был любовником маггловской королевы. Фактом этим принято было гордиться — и Драко послушно гордился, а вот сейчас подумал: как это было на самом деле? Может, тому Малфою тоже… пришлось? Ради чего-нибудь? И он спал с королевой из чувства долга? Заставлял себя каждый раз. И теперь ему так же придется… Если все получится. А у него получится, должно получиться.

Рядом с буком зеленели густые кусты самшита. Когда-то это была аккуратная ровная изгородь, но в прошлом безумном году подстригать их было некому, и самшит разросся, расползся в разные стороны, подбираясь к буку все ближе. Драко захотелось спрятаться в кустах — как в детстве, залезть поглубже в их заросли и смотреть на мир сквозь ажурные ветки, представляя себя где-нибудь далеко-далеко и кем-нибудь совсем другим. Правда, в детстве его всегда находил кто-нибудь из вездесущих эльфов, потому что «маленького хозяина ждут обедать». А теперь маленький хозяин вырос, и спрятаться в кустах самшита от всего мира уже не получится. Но все равно при виде этой упрямой зелени стало как-то легче, что ли. Розы вымерзли прошлой зимой, а невзрачный самшит, при виде которого мама всегда недовольно хмурилась и грозилась заменить это безобразие чем-нибудь более приличным, остался.

Понедельник наступил ожидаемо быстро. На этот раз темноволосой секретарши в приемной не было, зато на столе вкусно дымился чай и стояли две тонкостенные дорогие — уж в этом-то Драко разбирался — чашки, одну из которых Шеклболт молча протянул ему, обошел стол и сел в кресло. Драко как можно изящнее и непринужденнее опустился в соседнее, поднес чашку к губам, не сводя с министра пристального взгляда. Он третий день думал о Шеклболте, не все время, конечно, все время он бы просто не выдержал, но думал. Скандал с отцом произошел тогда не на пустом месте, но все, что Драко делал и испытывал до сих пор, не шло ни в какое сравнение с задуманным, что могло — должно было — случиться, если у него все выйдет. Он пытался представить себе, как это будет, но получалось плохо, министр Шеклболт, несмотря на все слухи и смутное ощущение «вот оно!»,оставшееся после прошлой их встречи, никак не представлялся… в такой ситуации. Может, у Драко просто слишком мало опыта? Совсем нет, если уж откровенно. Он улыбнулся поверх чашки, стараясь, чтобы отсутствие опыта было не слишком видно.

— Я успел соскучиться по вашему чаю, господин министр. — Не перестарался? Кажется, нет. — И еще раз спасибо, что уделяете мне время. Это много значит для меня, очень много.

Шеклболт невозмутимо приподнял чашку, давая ему знак продолжить. Драко глубоко вздохнул, расправил мантию, слегка, самыми кончиками губ, улыбнулся и, решительно велев себе не распускаться, продолжил:

— Моя семья… Мы совершили много ошибок в последнее время.

— Вы называете открытую поддержку самого знаменитого Темного Мага столетия — после Геллерта Гриндевальда, конечно — ошибкой? — невозможно мягким голосом перебил его Шеклболт. Драко очень захотелось отвести глаза в сторону и сделать вид, что он рассматривает обои на стенах, но он этого не сделал.

— Называю, господин министр. Мой отец совершил ошибку, поверив когда-то словам об особом пути магов — а потом дороги назад у нас уже не стало. Но Малфои не участвовали в преследованиях… магглорожденных, не поддерживали последние идеи Волдеморта. И даже в Хогвартсе мои родители только искали меня, не ввязываясь в битву. Мы совершили много ошибок, да. Но мы готовы их искупить… Я готов.

Шеклболт в упор смотрел на него, глаза его поблескивали на неподвижном черном лице, а рука равномерно подносила к губам чашку и опускала на круглый блестящий столик. Еще раз. И еще. Пауза затягивалась, а Драко, в отличие от отца, никогда не умел держать пауз, ему почти сразу отчаянно хотелось заполнить чем-то наступившую тишину, закрыть его словами, отодвинуть неудобную тишину подальше. Но он терпел и молчал, не отводя глаз. Какая-то часть его, та самая, которая едва не расплакалась от облегчения, услышав на Астрономической башне «Аваду Кедавру» декана Снейпа, тихо надеялась: сейчас министр Шеклболт покачает головой, и тогда можно будет с чистой совестью уйти отсюда и надеяться, что оно как-нибудь само все устроится. Ну бывает же, что все устраивается само? Тогда Драко не придется… И картинки, которые взбудораженное сознание всю ночь рисовало ему, стоило закрыть глаза, так и не станут реальностью.

— Снимите мантию, мистер Малфой, — в спокойном голосе министра звучало непробиваемое спокойствие и уверенность в том, что он имеет право, куда там Люциусу Малфою! Драко замер, по спине пробежал противный холодок, во рту как-то сразу стало сухо и неприятно, уши стыдно вспыхнули, ладони взмокли от пота. Что, сейчас? Вот… вот здесь? Вот так? Он был готов, насколько к такому можно быть готовым, морально и не только морально, но неужели все случится вот так? На столе? Или на полу? На столе, наверное, Шеклболт отодвинет бумаги в сторону, опрокинет его грудью на стол — и все, да? Боль в заднице, несколько сильных толчков, закрыть глаза и думать о благе семьи… Драко облизнул пересохшие губы, по-прежнему не в силах отвести от Шеклболта глаз, встал перед креслом, в котором сидел Министр, и принялся медленно, очень медленно — не потому, что пытался выглядеть соблазнительно, просто пальцы плохо слушались — расстегивать мантию. Спустил ее с плеч, аккуратно сложил на свободный стул и опустил руки.

— Что теперь? — он неприятно поразился тому, как хрипло и несчастно прозвучал его голос. Таким голосом не соблазняют министров, а выпрашивают кусок хлеба у богатых родственников. Наверное — у Драко не было пока случая проверить.

— Теперь… — Шеклболт встал, оказавшись сразу очень близко, слишком близко. Драко безумно хотелось отступить хотя бы на шаг, а лучше на два, а еще лучше — вообще убраться к чертям из комнаты, и из Министерства, и из Лондона… Домой. Он не двинулся с места, только еще раз облизнул губы и машинально отметил быстрый взгляд Шеклболта, брошенный на его рот. Тот улыбнулся.

— Теперь, мистер Малфой, я попрошу вас завернуть рукав рубашки.

— Ру… рукав? Зачем?

— Рукав. Левый — ваш так называемый Темный Лорд ставил метку на левую руку, я правильно помню?

— Да, но…

— У вас есть метка? У вашего отца она есть. У вашей тетки — была… Покажите мне левую руку, мистер Малфой.

Почти не дыша, Драко молча повиновался. Мелкая пуговица выскальзывала из подрагивающих пальцев, никак не хотела слушаться и вылезать из петли, а Шеклболт терпеливо стоял и ждал. Наконец Драко справился с упрямой петлей, закатал рукав своей лучшей рубашки, протянул руку и повернул ее ладонью вверх. Шеклболт осторожно, едва прикасаясь, взял его за запястье. Рука выглядела такой бледной и тонкой, почти прозрачной по контрасту с широкими и короткими, очень черными, сильными даже на вид пальцами. Шеклболт держал его легко, даже бережно, но Драко сразу понял — если он попытается вырваться, пусть не всерьез, пальцы на запястье превратятся в стальные, стиснут до боли, до сразу вспыхнувших синяков, до хруста. Мог ли Шеклболт сломать ему руку одним движением, без всякой магии, всего лишь сжав кулак? Драко решил не проверять. Он просто стоял неподвижно, прикусив нижнюю губу и пытаясь удержать торопливо стучащее в горле сердце и выровнять дыхание. Шеклболт провел кончиками пальцев по его коже, и Драко снова поразился контрасту между ними. Это было… Черт, это было так странно — черные пальцы Шеклболта на его белой руке.

— Значит, мистер Малфой, метки у вас нет…

Драко молча кивнул, чувствуя, как от пальцев Шеклболта по руке и по всему телу расползается непонятное тепло. Тот не спешил выпускать его руку, пристально рассматривал место, где мог бы красоваться череп с выползающей змеей, слегка поглаживал, словно задумавшись о чем-то, и молчал. Драко тоже молчал, надеясь изо всех сил, что Шеклболт не заметит его участившегося пульса — и понимая, что не заметить этого невозможно. Наконец министр выпустил его, вернулся обратно в кресло, сложил пальцы домиком и улыбнулся.

— Благодарю, мистер Малфой. Это очень важно — то, что мы с вами сейчас выяснили. Еще чаю?

Надеть мантию или нет? Лучше нет, наверное, мантия снова создаст между ними препятствие, а у Драко, кажется, начало получаться. Да, Шеклболт явно поддавался на его игру, и это приятно грело самолюбие, черт возьми! Редкость в последнее время. Драко нарочито медленно привел рубашку в порядок, застегнул пуговицу на рукаве и взял протянутую чашку, постаравшись невзначай соприкоснуться с министром пальцами.

— Вы выяснили то, что хотели, господин министр?

— Безусловно, мистер Малфой. Видите ли… Наше общество раздроблено, разорвано на части недавней войной, маги не могут снова начать доверять друг другу. Мы видим врагов в тех, с кем еще недавно учились на соседних факультетах и сидели за одним столом, в тех, с кем связаны родственными узами. Семьи разобщены… Мы больше не едины, мистер Малфой.

Драко кивнул, не очень понимая, к чему ведет министр и как это связано с ним. Да, все это было безусловной правдой — в магическом обществе и до Темного Лорда было полно противоречий и болевых точек, чем тот и воспользовался, но теперь… Драко хватило одного похода в Гринготтс, чтобы понять, как именно все изменилось. Порой казалось, что в изменившейся после войны Магической Британии Малфоям и таким, как они, больше не было места.

— Послушайте, мистер Малфой… Если уж так получилось, что я занимаю пост временного министра…

— Не сомневаюсь, что скоро вы станете его занимать на постоянной основе, сэр.

— Благодарю.

Кажется, Шеклболту были действительно приятны его слова — а Драко было на удивление интересно его слушать. С ним говорили как с равным, с ним делились планами. Шеклболт бегло улыбнулся ему и продолжил:

— Как министр, я считаю, что мы стоим на пороге перемен. Понимаете, что я имею в виду? Мы должны снова стать единым целым, взять лучшее у магглов и сохранить свои традиции, только тогда…

Драко слушал и кивал. Ему показалось, правда, что Шеклболт слегка увлекся и слова его стали походить на предвыборную речь, но что-то в нем было такое, что заставляло поверить в сказанное — даже не рассудком, рассудок как раз готов был все это оспорить и найти десятки аргументов против. Поверить не рассуждая. Просто довериться глубокому темному голосу, принять силу, исходящую от неподвижной фигуры в кресле, и позволить ему привести тебя… в будущее. Судя по неохотным скудным рассказам отца и восторженным воспоминаниями тетушки, чем-то подобным обладал когда-то Волдеморт. Хотя Драко, разумеется, не сравнивал. Шеклболт, видимо, сам почувствовал, что слишком разговорился, кашлянул и прервался.

— Да… Но это все вам не слишком интересно, мистер Малфой.

— Мне невероятно интересно, господин министр! — Драко, на самом деле, почти не соврал. Ему действительно было интересно… И кроме того, отец всегда говорил: самая любимая, самая важная тема для любого человека — он сам, и если ты покажешь, что заинтересован им и готов слушать, он твой. Драко послал Шеклболту еще одну малфоевскую улыбку, добавив в нее чуть-чуть, самую малость, личной увлеченности.

— В таком случае… Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы работать на министерство — и на министра в частности? Мне нужны помощники, вам, насколько я понимаю, нужна работа, а обществу нужно видеть, что все налаживается и мы на пути к былому единству.

Драко удивленно моргнул, но тут же постарался взять себя в руки. Вот так просто? Работать на министра, быть к нему близко, каждый день. Постепенно Драко завоюет доверие Шеклболта — он сумеет, без сомнения! Вспомнит все, чему учил отец. И тогда он сможет вернуть семье Малфоев былой блеск, и отец снова будет дома, а мама снова будет улыбаться!

— Но я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, мистер Малфой, — Шеклболт доверительно наклонился к нему, и Драко невольно подался навстречу. — Я требую от своих людей полной лояльности. Абсолютной. И если вы не готовы к этому…

— Я готов.

Что бы ни подразумевал министр Шеклболт под полной лояльностью, Драко был готов. Ну или ему так казалось. Шеклболт некоторое время пристально рассматривал его, словно что-то взвешивая и прикидывая, потом кивнул:

— Отлично. Приступайте к работе… Ну скажем, послезавтра? Эванджелина введет вас в курс дела. Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга, мистер Малфой.

— Драко. Называйте меня Драко, господин министр.

Шеклболт слегка улыбнулся, качнул головой:

— Боюсь, мистер Малфой, ваше предложение несколько несвоевременно. По имени я называю… только близких людей. — сказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола и давая Драко понять, что прием окончен. — Жду вас послезавтра в девять утра. Опаздывать не рекомендую.

***

Скомканно попрощавшись, Драко почел за радость вернуться домой. Перешагнув низенькую каминную решетку, он оказался в любимой гостиной, где когда-то давно было уютно и спокойно, где мама любила пить кофе и наблюдать за тем, как они с отцом иногда играли в шахматы. Когда-то. Очень давно...

Драко стряхнул сажу с подола мантии и устало плюхнулся в кресло, словно сдулся. А может, просто здесь, в опустевшем доме, где когда-то жило спокойствие и счастье, ему не требовалось больше держать лицо.

Сложно было разобраться в том, почему министр решил принять его на работу, почему он согласился на это неожиданное и более чем странное предложение, почему Шеклболт так долго и пристально оглядывал предплечье, к слову, никогда не запятнанное уродливой меткой — хоть за это отцу и обстоятельствам можно сказать спасибо. А ведь Драко так стремился получить ее, так горел желанием стать своим в ближнем кругу!

Он ехидно ухмыльнулся тому, насколько изменились его мысли и желания после исчезновения Волдеморта. Впрочем, из всех желаний и устремлений единственно важным оказалось одно: не утонуть в грязи обвинений и гнева окружающих, не дать маме захлебнуться в зловонии сплетен и домыслов, которые то и дело до нее доходили. Выжить. Просто выжить, желательно при этом не превратившись в урода, готового абсолютно на все ради собственного существования.

Разве что маме не стоит знать, как ему тяжело. Маме тяжелее. С наступлением зимы она даже из комнаты своей выходит нечасто, угасает, словно догорающая свеча. И ничто ее не радует — ни новые пяльца для вышивки, ни занятная книга, добытая им у какого-то старьевщика.

Драко тяжело поднялся с кресла, вздохнул, будто столетний старик, и, пройдя по коридору буквально несколько шагов, услышал то, чего не надеялся уже услышать — мамин нежный, переливчатый смех. Он тряхнул головой. Нет, так не бывает. Мама тенью ходила по дому, не соглашаясь даже на краткую прогулку по саду. А тут…

Смех затих, сменившись бодрым диалогом. Драко на мгновение показалось, что он сошел с ума. Не может этого быть! Просто не может и все тут! Здесь, в Мэноре мама просто не может разговаривать с Поттером, а голос, вне всяких сомнений, принадлежал именно ему.

Он побежал к маминому кабинету, из которого и доносились голоса, резко открыл дверь, забыв обо всех правилах приличия разом, и застыл на пороге.

Мама беседовала с Поттером и… улыбалась, пусть едва, уголками губ, но улыбалась. Впервые за долгое время не вымученно и натянуто, а искренне. Поттер выспрашивал ее о том, как быть со своенравным Кричером, который имеет на все свое мнение, что делать со старым домом, за которым не смотрели много лет, рассказывал что-то.

А мама... позволяла себя выспрашивать, словно не она еще утром пришла к Драко в комнату бледной тенью. Она смотрела на Поттера с таким интересом, словно тот о чем-то диковинном говорит.

Драко стоял, привалившись к двери, слушал размеренную беседу и не спешил обнаружить себя. Эта картинка была настолько невозможна в его прошлой жизни — мама и Поттер беседуют в ее домашнем кабинете, — что он даже не пытался ее разрушить. В конце концов, если Поттер может вытряхнуть маму из мутной, вязкой тоски, то почему бы и нет?

Мама наконец заметила, что Драко наблюдает за их беседой:

— Ты давно вернулся? — спросила она.

Поттер подскочил, хотел было подойти к нему, но остановился и странно покраснел.

— Привет, Малфой, я просто… зашел.

Драко молча кивнул. Поттер отвернулся, подошел к Нарциссе Малфой и — Драко не поверил своим глазам — галантно поцеловал ей руку. Потом коротко попрощался и вышел.

Зачем он приходил, Драко расспрашивать не стал. Рассказал маме про работу, радуясь, как ребенок, при виде ее загоревшихся глаз, и потом они просидели остаток вечера в ее кабинете, в разделенной на двоих тишине, изредка перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами. И было так хорошо и спокойно. Почти как раньше, почти...

***

Работать оказалось на удивление странно и не так легко, как он когда-то думал. Приходилось подчиняться, прислушиваться к советам — в том числе и к советам тех, с кем он раньше даже рядом бы не стал стоять, например, очкастого напыщенного Уизли. Ловить на себе недовольные косые взгляды, проходить мимо, держа напряженную спину и не обращая внимания на перешептывания. Вчитываться в бесконечные бумаги, разбираться в непонятном. Он уставал так, что в первые дни, даже в первые недели, времени и посторонних мыслей не оставалось совсем.

Коллеги раздражали неимоверно, особенно черноволосая секретарша. Министр, чуть понизив голос, интимно называл ее «Эванджелиной», тогда как сам Драко все еще оставался «мистером Малфоем», и ему казалось, что в ее карих глазах мелькает искорка торжества каждый раз, когда она выходит из кабинета Шеклболта, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь и поправляя гладко зачесанные волосы. Иногда он задумывался — чем они занимаются там, в кабинете, за закрытой дверью? Никаких подозрительных звуков до него не доносилось, но заглушающие чары никто, понятное дело, не отменял, так что вполне можно было представить, как Мокридж, в расстегнутой блузке и задранной до талии юбке, раскачивается на коленях министра, а тот жадно целует ее в шею. Драко сказал себе, что это никакая не ревность, просто она мешает осуществлению его планов, вот и все.

Потом Драко постепенно втянулся — все-таки дураков с фамилией Малфой в магической Британии пока не рождалось, и ему даже начало нравиться. Нравилось ощущать себя в центре событий, думать, что от него тоже что-то зависит, нравилась организованная суета вокруг, особенно после тишины Малфой-мэнора. Нравилось, что каждое утро нужно было вставать, умываться, выбирать мантию и куда-то идти. Нравилось, что у него появилось свое мнение — пусть даже к нему пока не прислушивались, но Драко сказал себе, что все впереди и он себя еще проявит!

Еще… Еще — и в этом Драко честно себе признался в конце первой недели — ему стал нравиться министр Шеклболт. Именно вокруг министра вертелся весь этот мир, в котором Драко пока еще был почти чужим. На стол министра стекались бесконечные кучи бумаг и пергаментов, в камине то и дело вспыхивало зеленое пламя, в приемной постоянно толпились люди, которым надо было срочно что-то решить, и посреди этого хаоса Шеклболт умудрялся излучать такое непробиваемое, уверенное спокойствие, что все как-то само по себе упорядочивалось. Министр никак не показывал, что Драко для него — нечто большее, чем просто наемный работник, винтик в системе огромного механизма, один из многих служащих, и только иногда Драко ловил на себе его внимательный задумчивый взгляд.

Мир, в котором жил теперь Драко, так сильно отличался от того, в котором оказался отец… Отец сильно кашлял. В камере стоял холод — Драко, сунув охраннику пару галлеонов, принес зимнюю мантию и наложил согревающие чары, но смотреть, как Люциус Малфой зябко кутается, дрожит и пытается сдержать кашель, было больно. Услышав, где работает его сын, Люциус явно собирался что-то сказать, но запнулся, сменил тему, и они говорили о Нарциссе, о саде и о том, какой из залов в первую очередь нужно привести в порядок в Мэноре. Закрыв за собой дверь, Драко услышал, как отец заходится в резком, рвущем легкие кашле.

На следующий день министр, стремительно вошедший в приемную, вдруг остановился у стола Драко. Мокридж как раз понесла очередную кипу бумаг в архив, посетителей почему-то не было, и впервые за все время Драко остался с Шеклболтом наедине. Тот придвинул к себе стул, вольготно на нем устроился и растянул толстые губы в улыбке.

— Простите, мистер Малфой. Никак не мог найти времени побеседовать с вами… Освоились?

Драко кивнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и придумать что-нибудь умное в ответ, но Шеклболт, улыбаясь, смотрел на него в упор, и в голове звенела пустота.

— Очень хорошо. Эванджелина превосходно о вас отзывалась, говорила, что вы очень… старательны и быстро учитесь.

Драко, который как раз сегодня утром снова опрокинул чернильницу на какое-то важное письмо, а потом запутался в бумагах, отправил отчет о прибавлении поголовья кентавров в Отдел магического транспорта и долго огрызался в ответ на занудные упреки очкастого Уизли, снова кивнул.

— Я прикладываю все усилия, чтобы быть полезным, господин министр.

— Рад слышать. У меня как раз есть, — Шеклболт пошевелил губами, подсчитывая, — двадцать минут свободного времени. Не составите компанию за чашкой чая? Вам тоже не помешает перерыв. Или вы заняты, мистер Малфой?

— Я… Нет. То есть да, занят — но я могу остаться после работы, если что.

— Я это учту. Идемте.

Министр сам заваривал в этот раз чай — ровными, скупыми движениями, ничего лишнего, и фарфоровый чайник казался таким хрупким в его ладонях. Драко отхлебывал маленькими глоточками, слушал ровный глубокий голос, рассказывающий о чае, который по его заказу привозят откуда-то из отдаленных районов маггловского Китая, рассматривал исподтишка кабинет, который в прошлый раз толком не разглядел из-за волнения. Хотя высматривать было особо и нечего — ни картин, ни безделушек, ничего, что хоть как-то отражало бы личность владельца. Просто место работы, и все. Ну разве что круглый столик на трех ножках и чайник с чашками… Почему, интересно?

Он вдруг осознал, что Шеклболт молчит уже несколько минут, молчит и смотрит на него, чуть прищурившись и как будто что-то для себя решая. Молчание становилось неловким — для самого Драко, не для Шеклболта, тот, казалось, мог так сидеть вечно. Надо было что-то сказать, и Драко уже открыл рот, решив, что придумает что-то в процессе:

— Господин министр, я…

Раздавшийся стук в дверь заставил его прерывисто выдохнуть — то ли от облегчения, то ли от разочарования. Очкастый Уизли просунулся в кабинет, левитируя перед собой кучу каких-то бумаг, смерил Драко недоуменным взглядом и тут же отвернулся.

— Мистер Шеклболт, вы просили принести отчет…

— Да, — Шеклболт чуть-чуть, всего несколько мгновений помедлил, прежде чем ответить. — Да, разумеется. Можете идти, мистер Малфой, благодарю, что составили компанию.

Весь остаток дня Драко ругал себя последними словами. Ну почему у него не хватило ума и смелости сделать хоть что-нибудь, воспользоваться моментом? Попытаться приблизиться к Шеклболту, произвести впечатление? Нет, ничего слишком откровенного, просто намекнуть… Или хотя бы заговорить про отца, попросить, чтобы тому смягчили условия? Дурак он, вот и все.

В этот день Драко задержался в Министерстве, но министр в приемной больше не появился.

— Все, Малфой! — сказала наконец Мокридж, вставая из-за своего стола и отправляя бумаги в сейф. — Хватит на сегодня.

— Слушай, я тут не совсем… Ты иди, а я еще поработаю.

— Нет уж, одного я тебя не оставлю. Запрещено.

Драко хотел было завести с ней спор, сообщить, что он вообще-то тоже тут работает и на работу его, между прочим, взял сам министр Шеклболт… Но не стал.

— А можно я с вот этих бумаг копии сниму, хочу дома разобраться как следует? Или тоже запрещено?

Мокридж взяла из его рук пачку бумаг, пролистала, подозрительно щурясь, но ничего криминального не нашла. Драко смотрел на нее максимально честным взглядом: он действительно хотел просто разобраться в очередном проекте Уизли, ему показалось, что тот что-то упускает. И если он, Драко, это что-то найдет и укажет министру…

— Ладно, копируй. Только быстрее, я тороплюсь!

Аппарировать сразу от Министерства он не стал, решил немного пройтись пешком. В Лондоне, в отличие от Уилтшира, снега почти не было, он падал под ноги, тут же превращаясь в противную грязную кашу. На улицах было пусто и темно, холодный ветер раскачивал фонари, обжигал щеки, трепал волосы и раздувал полы мантии, но Драко упорно шел вперед, чуть согнувшись. Он сделает это. Будет работать как проклятый, ночами будет сидеть, но станет для министра Шеклболта незаменимым! Не просто частью системы, не просто одним из многочисленных сотрудников, согнувшихся над бумагами. Он… Однажды — и очень скоро! — он перестанет быть всего лишь «мистером Малфоем». Добьется, чтобы Шеклболт называл его по имени, и тогда…

Драко поскользнулся, едва не упал, замахал руками, сохраняя равновесие. Огляделся, понял, что понятия не имеет, где находится, коротко выругался и аппарировал к воротам Малфой-мэнора.

Он просидел в отцовском кабинете над бумагами и картами весь вечер и часть ночи, исчертил стрелками и отрывочными записями несколько пергаментов, изгрыз, сам того не заметив, перо, но все-таки нашел. Нашел, и даже выругался от облегчения и внезапной, забытой радости, потому чтоу него получилось, наконец-то хоть что-то получилось, черт возьми! Ну, конечно же! Использование международной каминной сети так, как предлагал Уизли, привело бы к увеличению количества сотрудников министерства, контролирующих данный вид перемещений. Все можно было сделать значительно проще.

Драко швырнул измочаленное перо в корзину для мусора, потер покрасневшие глаза и пошел спать — а наутро, разумеется, проспал, не успел даже причесаться толком, схватил первую попавшуюся мантию и все равно чуть не опоздал на работу. Все утро просидел как на иголках, ерзая на стуле под негодующим взглядом Мокридж, пока не пришел министр, сопровождаемый подобострастно что-то бормочущим Уизли. Но оно того стоило! Одно только выражение лица Уизли и его раздраженное фырканье вознаградили Драко за почти бессонную ночь, не говоря уже о задумчивом хмыкании Мокридж. Но главное — как посмотрел на него Шеклболт. Драко не стал разбираться ни в том, что скрывалось за промелькнувшей улыбкой министра, ни в собственных чувствах, ему просто было… приятно.

— Очень хорошо, мистер Малфой… Персиваль, займитесь, пожалуйста. Эванджелина, свяжитесь с мисс Скитер и передайте, что сегодня я занят, приму ее… скажем, в следующий четверг. Благодарю.

В тот вечер Драко снова взял бумаги домой, чтобы поработать. И в следующий тоже. И на выходные. Он вчитывался в не слишком понятные тексты, зарывался в отцовские книги, чертил на пергаменте схемы со стрелочками и кружочками, сам не очень понимая, зачем ему это надо. Просто затем, чтобы снова почувствовать одобрительный взгляд министра Шеклболта, услышать «Благодарю, мистер Малфой»?

— Ты слишком много работаешь, милый, — сказала мама, неслышно подойдя сзади. — Совсем закопался в бумаги. Как… как твой отец. Погуляешь со мной?

Драко вздрогнул и поднял голову. Нарцисса почти не выходила из дома со дня суда над отцом, и ее предложение было почти чудом, маленьким, но чудом. Они гуляли недолго, долго мама просто не выдержала бы, но Драко сжимал в ладони ее тонкие пальцы в черной перчатке, посматривал искоса — в своей любимой зимней мантии, отороченной серебристым мехом, мама казалась совсем молодой, почти как раньше — и думал, что сделает все и даже больше, лишь бы хрупкая улыбка на ее лице не исчезла снова.

Прогулки, порой совсем короткие, стали традицией. Так было легче и интереснее им обоим. Мама узнавала от него что-то новое о работе в министерстве, сам Драко радовался тому, что она перестала замыкаться в себе. Может, дело в том, что он больше времени уделяет общению с ней и не позволяет утонуть в грустных мыслях, может, в том, что в их доме иногда появляется ураган по имени Поттер, а может, еще в чем-то?

И собственные сомнения отошли на второй план, оттесненные ежевечерними прогулками по саду, каждодневной рутиной, горами документов, отчетов, справок, которые будто сами слетались к его столу, так же самостоятельно множась день ото дня. Драко начинало нравиться то, чем он занимается. Хотя спроси его кто, какие конкретно у него обязанности в Министерстве — он ни за что не смог бы сформулировать. Но взгляд министра и негромкое «Очень хорошо, мистер Малфой» каждый раз странно грели душу.

***

— Мистер Шеклболт, — Мокридж умоляюще сложила руки на груди, косясь в сторону двери. — Ну пожалуйста! Ну мне очень надо сегодня пораньше…

— Эванджелина. Вы же знаете, что мы должны закончить разработку нового порядка взаимодействия с маггловскими властями. Премьер-министр ждет нашего ответа послезавтра, а мы с вами так и не разобрались с дополнениями к Статуту. Личная жизнь, конечно, вещь важная, но сегодня придется еще поработать.

Мокридж обреченно посмотрела на дверь и поплелась обратно к собственному столу, на ходу стаскивая нарядную, подбитую блестящим мехом мантию.

— Господин министр, — Драко и сам удивился, насколько спокойно прозвучал его голос. — Позвольте мне… Я мог бы остаться и поработать над дополнениями. Почел бы за честь.

Министр резко развернулся к нему.

— Вот как? Мистер Малфой, я не сомневаюсь в вашем рвении, но не уверен, что вы достаточно разбираетесь в ситуации.

Поймав просящий взгляд Мокридж, Драко улыбнулся одной из подсмотренных когда-то у отца улыбок:

— Господин министр, о Статуте я знаю все. В конце концов, мой прапрадед, Брутус Малфой, принимал в его создании активное участие.

О том, что изначально Брутус Малфой предлагал поубивать всех магглов, Драко благоразумно промолчал, хотя и подозревал, что Шеклболт в курсе. Ему почему-то казалось, что если Шеклболт сейчас согласится, если отпустит эту зануду Мокридж (свидание у нее, что ли? куда вообще так торопится?), если скажет — хорошо, мистер Малфой, оставайтесь, — то что-нибудь случится. Что-то изменится между ним и министром, сдвинется с места наконец-то.

— Малфой справится, мистер Шеклболт! Он много чему научился, правда. Он старательный!

— Хорошо, — Шеклболт кивнул, глядя на Драко, а не на просиявшую Мокридж. — Договоримся так: мистер Малфой останется сегодня вместе со мной, а вы, Эванджелина, закончите завтра все с бумагами и свяжетесь с магглами.

— Спасибо, мистер Шеклболт! И тебе спасибо, Малфой! Выручил… Я у тебя в долгу!

Она быстро, не дав никакой возможности уклониться, чмокнула его в щеку и убежала, словно торопясь исчезнуть, пока ее не остановили. Драко потер щеку, смущенно улыбнулся и очень остро почувствовал, что они с министром Шеклболтом остались одни. Вдвоем. И дверь, захлопнувшаяся за Мокридж, отрезала их от остального Министерства.

— Ну что ж, мистер Малфой. Будем работать. Пойдемте, в моем кабинете нам будет удобнее.

В горле запершило, очень захотелось облизнуть пересохшие губы и сглотнуть, но Драко отыскал еще одну отцовскую улыбку и поднялся со стула.

— Да. Да, разумеется. Там будет удобнее.

Работать вместе с министром Шеклболтом оказалось неожиданно увлекательно и ожидаемо сложно. Уже через четверть часа из головы вылетели все посторонние мысли, остались только кипы пергаментов, письма на маггловской бумаге и низкий голос министра, заполняющий кабинет. Через час мантию пришлось снять, потому что стало жарко, а от прически, судя по всему, остались жалкие воспоминания. Но думать о прическе и вообще о внешнем виде тоже было некогда, потому что указания Шеклболта, четкие и продуманные, сыпались одно за другим, и Драко едва успевал находить нужные бумаги, копировать, подбирать пергаменты… Осмелев, он несколько раз высказал свое мнение, не всегда полностью совпавшее с мнением министра, но тот только одобрительно кивнул.

— Все, мистер Малфой, — сказал наконец Шеклболт, когда Драко уже начал чувствовать, что в глазах танцуют разноцветные буквы, никак не складывающиеся в слова. — На сегодня с нас хватит. По-моему, мы оба заслужили чашку хорошего чая, как считаете?

Драко кивнул. Он только сейчас заметил, что на Шеклболте тоже нет мантии, а рукава рубашки тот в какой-то момент закатал, обнажив показавшиеся огромными и очень сильными на вид руки. Драко быстро отвел глаза, зная, что Шеклболт не мог не заметить его взгляда.

— Я предложил бы вам чего-нибудь покрепче, — спокойно сказал тот, подогревая заклинанием воду в чайнике, — но не держу на работе ничего… такого. Придется довольствоваться чаем.

Драко снова кивнул, не очень понимая, что должен сказать. Да, господин министр, я с удовольствием выпью с вам чего-нибудь покрепче в более приватной обстановке? Он представил, как произносит эти слова, добавив в голос проникновенной хрипотцы, и почувствовал себя жалким.

— Идите сюда, мистер Малфой. Садитесь в кресло, тут будет удобнее. Вы отлично справились сегодня! Пожалуй, Эванджелина вполне могла бы передать вам часть своих непосредственных обязанностей. С вами очень приятно работать, мистер Малфой.

— С вами… тоже, господин министр, — выпалил Драко. Шеклболт мгновение недоуменно смотрел на него, потом негромко рассмеялся, и от этого смеха но спине пробежали холодные мурашки. Взгляд Драко совершенно непристойным образом снова прикипел к его руке, которая расслабленно лежала на столе. Широкая, с толстыми короткими пальцами и неожиданно розовыми лунками ногтей, запястье казалось раза в два толще его собственного, предплечье было покрыто короткими черными волосками чуть темнее кожи. Пока Драко смотрел, рука вдруг перевернулась и легла раскрытой ладонью вверх. Драко закусил нижнюю губу. Он и сам не знал и не понимал до конца, что заставило его потянуться, прикоснуться к предплечью, погладить, повторяя пальцами жест Шеклболта несколько недель назад.

— Мистер Малфой, — Шеклболт не шевелился. Драко вздрогнул, но не убрал руки. — Я не собирался пользоваться своим служебным положением в личных целях.

— А я вот, — очень тихо ответил Драко, зная, что его слышат, — намереваюсь… воспользоваться.

— И твердо намереваетесь?

Драко невыносимо четко осознал: ему дается еще один шанс, скорее всего последний, отыграть назад и превратить все в легкое недоразумение. Шеклболт позволит, сделает вид, что ничего не понял, что они просто пьют чай после напряженной работы, а лежащие на его руке пальцы, такие белые на черной коже — просто случайность, ну вот так вышло. На мгновение ему захотелось этим шансом воспользоваться. Убрать наконец руку. Отступить. Попрощаться с министром и отправиться домой, в погруженный в зимнюю спячку Малфой-мэнор, где мама, наверное, опять что-то вышивает, сидя у камина в своей комнате, и можно сесть на пол у ее ног, опустить голову ей на колени и хотя бы на один вечер вернуться туда, где все было хорошо. И ему не придется… Хотя нет, все равно придется.

— Можете проверить, господин министр.

Шеклболт откинулся на спинку кресла, чуть опустил тяжелые веки. Драко представил себе, как встает, быстро скидывает рубашку и брюки, садится к нему на колени и целует… Почему-то казалось, что поцелуи с министром Шеклболтом должны быть совсем другими, чем все, что он пробовал раньше. Взрослыми, что ли. Это если вообще будут поцелуи — кто помешает Шеклболту просто поставить его на колени и велеть отсасывать без лишних разговоров? Или завалить на стол и быстренько отыметь, тем более что он сам подставляется?

— Видите ли, мистер Малфой… Я не имею привычки смешивать работу и… назовем это личной жизнью.

В животе у Драко похолодело: то ли от облегчения, что ничего, кажется, не будет, то ли от жгучего разочарования — по той же причине.

— Поэтому, — так же спокойно продолжил Шеклболт, не убирая руки из-под подрагивающих пальцев, — предлагаю вернуться к этому разговору в более подходящее время.

— Прошу меня извинить, — едва удерживаясь, чтобы не одернуть резко, Драко медленно убрал руку от предплечья Шеклболта, — наверное, сегодня действительно был тяжелый день и пора бы отдохнуть.

Тот усталым, даже осоловелым взглядом посмотрел на Драко, затем встряхнулся, будто отгоняя непрошенные мысли, посмотрел на напольные часы, давно пробившие полночь, и сказал:

— Да, мы с вами действительно припозднились. Каким бы срочным ни был документ, работать с ним лучше на свежую голову, продолжим завтра, Драко. У меня с утра встреча с маггловским министром, так что поработайте с Эванджелиной, а потом посмотрим вместе и внесем финальные штрихи.

Взяв мантию со спинки стула и коротко попрощавшись, Драко счел за благо отправиться домой. Свое фиаско, слишком поспешную попытку сблизиться с Шеклболтом следовало обдумать. Как он мог так проколоться? Неужели усталость вкупе с непонятной очарованностью дала такие разрушительные плоды?

Драко казалось, что утром придется оправдываться, писать прошение об отставке или, что еще хуже, без прошений и объяснений собирать вещи, под надменным контролем очкастого Уизли. Вещей-то тех всего ничего за время работы скопилось — в кармане мантии уместятся без уменьшения.

И только муторным утром, проворочавшись всю ночь, он наконец-то понял, уловил за хвост ускользавшую мысль: Шеклболт назвал его по имени…

Но утро, холодное и вязкое, не принесло ничего нового, Шеклболт делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Не было прикосновения, не было намека — хотя какого намека, Драко ему прямым текстом все выложил почти, осталось только цену назвать! — не было случайной — или все-таки не случайной? — оговорки. Драко снова был мистер Малфой. Как будто ничего и не случилось.

Разговор Шеклболта со Скитер он подслушивать не собирался, просто дверь оказалась неплотно закрыта, а Эванджелина опять отпросилась пораньше, так что он остался в приемной один. Улыбка, которую закутанная в белоснежный с темными пятнами мех Скитер послала ему, проходя мимо, была настолько очаровательной, что становилось ясно: ничего хорошего ждать не приходится. Он немного поборолся с собой, но проиграл. Ругая себя последними словами, Драко подобрался поближе к двери и сделал вид, что ищет в шкафу какой-то важный и срочно понадобившийся ему документ.

— И последний вопрос, господин министр, — в голосе было столько патоки, что Драко чуть не стошнило. — Наши читатели интересуются: что именно побудило вас взять на работу — да еще в вашу собственную канцелярию! — сына осужденного Пожирателя Смерти?

Драко затаил дыхание, вслушиваясь в чуть затянувшуюся паузу.

— Самого мистера Драко Малфоя не судили, насколько я помню.

— Да, но его отец, мистер Малфой-старший, приговорен к бессрочному заключению!

— Боюсь, после войны мы вынесли несколько… слишком поспешных приговоров, мисс Скитер. В любом случае, связь Драко Малфоя с деятельностью его отца не доказана. Презумпция невиновности — маггловское понятие, но, пожалуй, нам тоже не помешало бы хоть иногда им пользоваться. Мистер Малфой — добросовестный работник, вполне справляется с собственными обязанностями и вносит посильный вклад в развитие нашего магического сообщества. Я полностью ему доверяю. Да, вы можете опубликовать это в «Пророке».

Грудной смех Скитер показался ему скрежетом звеньев ржавой цепи.

— «Пророк», господин Шеклболт, независимое издание, мы сами решаем, что публиковать в нем.

— Мисс Скитер. — Драко представил себе, как Шеклболт сидит в своей любимой позе: откинувшись на спинку кресла, закинув ногу на ногу и сомкнув руки на колене, и смотрит на Скитер из-под полуопущенных век — так же, как смотрел на него, и все-таки совсем по-другому.

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но ваше независимое издание финансируется Министерством на семьдесят три… даже семьдесят четыре процента. Нет, если вы так цените свою независимость, мы, конечно, найдем, на что потратить деньги…

Дальше Драко дослушивать не стал, вернулся за свой стол, пылая ушами. Интересно, а дверь действительно осталась приоткрыта случайно — или Шеклболт зачем-то хотел, чтобы Драко услышал их разговор? Министр его… защищал. Драко уже давно никто не защищал. Полузабытое чувство тепла растеклось в груди, пришлось срочно уткнуться в бумаги, делая вид, что страшно занят, и пытаясь вернуть на место заколотившееся сердце. Хотя Шеклболт, наверное, всех сотрудников защищает — всего лишь сказал, что Драко добросовестный работник, и нечего придумывать на пустом месте непонятно что!

Взгляд, который кинула на него вылетевшая из кабинета Скитер, не предвещал ничего хорошего.

А еще через несколько дней выяснилось, что фраза про слишком поспешные приговоры была сказана не просто так.

— Вашего отца, — недовольно сказал тощий аврор, испепеляя Драко взглядом, — перевели на этаж выше. Распоряжение сверху пришло — улучшить условия содержания.

Новая камера все еще оставалась тюремной камерой с решетками и каменными стенами, но в ней горел маленький камин, постель была чистой и относительно мягкой, а от стен больше не исходил вековой холод, пробирающий до костей, сбивающий мысли и напоминающий о дементорах.

У отца слегка заблестели глаза и покраснели щеки, он уже напоминал себя прежнего — одного намека на возможное смягчение приговора хватило. Драко уловил в глазах и тоне отца благодарность, и ему стало противно. Он еще ничего не сделал, не лег под министра, как собирался вначале, и было вообще непонятно, нужно ли Шеклболту, чтобы под него легли, но уже почувствовал себя грязным, как шлюха из Лютного. Это было нелогично и глупо, совершенно недостойно Малфоя: в конце концов, Драко сам во все это влез и сам пытался соблазнить министра… Ну как пытался, не очень активно, но все-таки. Но вот избавиться от чувства, что ему кинули подачку и пообещали еще, а теперь придется отработать, никак не получалось.

Он быстренько свернул разговор с отцом, сославшись на неотложные дела и пообещав прийти снова как можно скорее. Не стал ужинать с мамой, отговорившись усталостью и головной болью. Долго стоял у окна и смотрел, как гнутся под снегом ветки раскидистого каштана, на который они как-то забрались с Грегом и долго сидели там, прячась ото всех и строя планы завоевания мира. Потом их позвали обедать, и они стали спускаться, но под ногой хрустнула ветка, и Драко полетел вниз. Испугаться он тогда толком не успел — прибежавший на вопль Грега отец подхватил заклинанием, медленно опустил на землю, отчитал как следует и оставил обоих без сладкого на все выходные.

Драко казалось, что он опять падает, падает в ледяной пустоте, скользит к земле, задыхаясь от холода, только прокричать снизу «Аресто Моментум» и поймать его больше некому. Приходится лететь и надеяться, что упадешь в мягкий сугроб, а не в ледяную воду.

Почему-то на следующее утро он особенно тщательно одевался и причесывался. На улице было дико холодно, морозный воздух застревал в легких. Драко до боли и почти до слез захотелось, чтобы пришла весна, растопила заваливший Мэнор снег, разогнала зимнюю хандру. Тогда можно будет почистить дорожки в саду, достать где-нибудь саженцы роз и вместе с мамой привести клумбы в порядок… Он всегда любил зиму, а теперь изо всех сил хотел, чтобы она поскорее кончилась, вот только его желаниями никто не интересовался.

На работе он оказался одним из первых, даже в Атриуме еще висела гулкая настороженная тишина. Драко постоял у фонтана, слушая плеск воды. Интересно, какие статуи поставят сейчас? Снова что-то вроде Волшебного Братства? Или что-нибудь более современное, продвинутое, отражающее веяния нового, послевоенного времени… Какое-нибудь Единение с Неволшебниками. О чем он вообще думает? Кивнув знакомому охраннику — надо же, у него и знакомые охранники уже появились! — Драко вышел в зал с лифтами и поднялся на самый верх, на первый уровень. В приемной министра он тоже был первым, и влетевшая через несколько минут запыхавшаяся Мокридж смерила его не слишком довольным взглядом и дернула бровью:

— Выслуживаешься, Малфой?

Драко пожал плечами, собираясь поставить ее на место, но не успел.

— Эванджелина, вас искал Долиш. Нет, я не знаю зачем…

— Я отправлю ему записку, мистер Шеклболт…

— Кажется, он хочет поговорить с вами лично. Но поторопитесь, у нас еще много работы сегодня.

Мокридж, что-то недоуменно бурча себе под нос, вышла. Драко набрал полную грудь воздуха, чтобы начать разговор с фразы, которую обдумывал полночи и еще потом, стоя у фонтана, но слова показались такими глупыми и откровенно жалкими, что он просто выдохнул, ничего не сказав. Шеклболт повернулся к нему и в два широких шага оказался у его стола.

— Доброе утро, господин министр.

Министр улыбнулся, сверкнув полоской белых зубов. Драко чуть крепче сжал перо, улыбаясь в ответ.

— Доброе утро, мистер Малфой.

Шеклболт, прислонившись к столу, пристально разглядывал его — как ему удалось не отвести глаз, Драко и сам не знал. Пауза затягивалась петлей вокруг шеи, молчать дальше он просто не мог, надо было сказать хоть что-нибудь.

— Я… Я, кажется, так толком и не поблагодарил вас, господин министр.

— За что?

— Вы взяли меня на работу, не испугавшись репутации моей семьи — это очень, очень много для меня значит. Я искренне вам благодарен.

Уловил ли Шеклболт скрытый в словах смысл или нет, Драко не понял: прочесть что-либо по лицу того было невозможно.

— У меня за спиной слишком много того, что позволяет мне не бояться подобных пустяков, мистер Малфой.

Что-то негромко стукнуло о поверхность стола. Шеклболт убрал руку, и Драко смог рассмотреть бусы из светлого, напитанного солнечным светом дерева, неплотно нанизанные на толстую нить и с какой-то непонятной фигуркой на конце. Он потянулся потрогать — дерево словно запульсировало под пальцами, гладкое, твердое и теплое. Живое.

— Это…

— Это самшитовые четки. Остались от прабабки… И портключ.

Драко поднял голову и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд черных глаз. Он невольно сглотнул, погладил четки кончиками пальцев.

— Он сработает сегодня вечером, мистер Малфой. Драко. Ровно в восемь. Вам не обязательно им пользоваться — это ваш личный выбор, и уверяю, что на вашей карьере он никак не отразится. Я не смешиваю рабочее и личное… Но если вы решите принять мое приглашение и составить мне компанию вечером — буду рад.

— Я…

Что можно ответить на недвусмысленное предложение человека, который взял тебя на работу, от которого зависит благополучие твоей семьи и которого ты сам намеревался соблазнить? Да, господин министр, я готов? Нет, господин министр, вы меня не так поняли? Простите, господин министр, я не хотел?

— Я могу подумать?

— Разумеется. Думайте, я не собираюсь на вас давить. И скажите Эванджелине, что я разрешил вам сегодня уйти пораньше.

Любезным предложением Шеклболта Драко решил воспользоваться. Вместо того, чтобы сразу аппарировать, долго месил ногами слякоть, покрывавшую тротуары вместо недавнего снега, бродя по улицам без особого плана и поглаживая лежащие в кармане четки. Аппарировал в Косой переулок, выпил у Фортескью чашку любимого когда-то кофе с воздушной шапкой взбитых сливок и карамелью, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. Потом все-таки отправился домой, где приказал единственной сохранившейся у них старой домовихе, которая досталась маме от Блэков, приготовить ванну и долго-долго отмокал там, пока вода не остыла.

Подогревать воду заклинанием Драко не захотел. Вылез из ванны и встал перед большим, в полный рост, зеркалом, придирчиво разглядывая себя. Он всегда был уверен в своей привлекательности, но сейчас никак не мог понять: нравится ему парень в зеркале или нет? Драко провел рукой по груди, задевая соски, погладил вялый член, потом облизнул палец, завел руку за спину и, неудобно изогнувшись, надавил между ягодиц. Прикусив губу, протолкнул палец чуть глубже, едва слышно зашипел. Тогда с Блейзом, когда их застукал отец, они так и не зашли дальше поцелуев… А потом все завертелось, и стало как-то не до того. И вот теперь — он ввел палец еще дальше, подвигал, чувствуя, как неохотно поддаются сомкнутые стенки — вот теперь ему предстоит все-таки узнать, как это происходит. На самом деле.

Может, это и не худший вариант? Палец вошел уже до конца, Драко вытащил его, помедлил и решительно продолжил. Шеклболт явно знает, что делать, у него наверняка есть… опыт. В конце концов, если будет совсем плохо, можно просто закрыть глаза и думать о чем-нибудь отвлеченном. О павлинах, например… Драко никогда не чувствовал себя большим идиотом, чем сейчас, стоя перед зеркалом с пальцем в собственной заднице.

Он насухо вытерся, оделся и спустился в гостиную. До восьми было еще время — много времени, целых полтора часа, и большие старинные часы в углу безжалостно его отсчитывали: тик-так, тик-так…

— Посидишь со мной? — спросила мама, откладывая книгу. — Как прошел день?

Драко сел в кресло напротив, потянулся к стакану, наполнил его водой и, сделав маленький глоток, ответил:

— Суматошно, как всегда, но мне это нравится.

Мама улыбнулась.

— Ты вырос, Драко. Я каждый раз так удивляюсь: ты — вырос…

— Я… Мне нужно уйти сегодня вечером. Дела. И… и я, наверное, заночую не дома.

Драко боялся, что мама будет выспрашивать, но она помолчала, покачивая головой, а потом сказала:

— Солнышко, ты точно уверен в том, что делаешь?

Он соскользнул с кресла, опустился на пол и привычно прижался к ее ногам, глубоко дыша, пока тонкие пальцы перебирали его волосы. Так мама не видела его лица, поэтому у него получилось ответить:

— Да, мама. Я точно уверен.

Часы все тикали, стрелки неторопливо и равнодушно отмеряли время. Драко молчал, прислонившись к коленям мамы и ни о чем не думая. А потом время закончилось, и пришлось идти одеваться.

Перебрав весь гардероб и забраковав больше дюжины комплектов, он наконец остановил свой выбор на удобном и теплом твидовом пиджаке и брюках тонкой шерсти, дополнив все это водолазкой. Интересно, откуда все эти абсолютно нехарактерные для магов вещи взялись в его гардеробе?

Вертясь у зеркала и поправляя высокий ворот водолазки, подчеркнувший тонкую длинную шею, он не забывал о четках, иногда опускал руку в карман брюк, чтобы погладить маленькую фигурку, которая оказалась рысью. Странно, почему рысь?

С первым ударом часов, оповестивших о наступлении нужного часа, Драко стряхнул невидимую пылинку с ворота пиджака, крепко сжал старинные, наполненные теплом четки, и прежде чем все завертелось вокруг, успел мимолетно подумать: интересно, в каком доме живет их будущий министр магии?

Из неприятной круговерти его выбросило перед невысокой живой изгородью, окружавшей старинный добротный коттедж с красной черепичной крышей. Стены были увиты плющом. Должно быть, летом этот дом выглядит очень уютно. Странно только, что у министра такое… скромное жилище.

Драко, скрипя на удивление чистым снегом, прошел по дорожке, ведущей к приземистому крыльцу, преодолел несколько ступеней, взялся за дверной молоточек, глубоко вдохнул, словно перед прыжком в бездну, и постучал в дверь.

Дверь распахнулась сразу, как будто Шеклболт ждал его в прихожей. Драко улыбнулся как можно обаятельнее и понадеялся, что пылающие кончики ушей в полумраке не видно.

— Добрый вечер, господин Шеклболт.

Улыбка, многообещающая и загадочная, была ему ответом. Шеклболт отступил, широким жестом приглашая в дом.

— Добрый вечер, оставьте господина за порогом. Я предпочитаю не быть таковым вне стен своего кабинета. Проходите, Драко. Рад вас видеть… за пределами Министерства.

Драко молча прошел в небольшую прихожую, потом в уютную, так непохожую на мэнорские, гостиную. Шеклболт выглядел совсем иначе, чем в своем кабинете, по-домашнему — нет, никакого шелкового халата, который воспаленное воображение Драко уже успело нарисовать, пока он шел к коттеджу, просто свободные домашние брюки и темно-серого цвета тонкий свитер с закатанными рукавами. Он казался ближе и спокойнее, но этот домашний Шеклболт почему-то смущал и пугал гораздо больше, чем занятый государственными делами министр.

Шеклболт отвернулся к шкафу, заполненному различным спиртным. Бутылки разной степени выдержки и дороговизны, маггловские и магические. Драко никогда бы не подумал, что министр, при его чудовищной занятости, может практически коллекционировать алкоголь — как успел разглядеть Драко, почти все бутылки были не откупорены.

— Может, вина? Хотя коньяк по такой погоде был бы лучшим вариантом, — перебирая содержимое бара, поинтересовался Шеклболт. — Мне почему-то постоянно дарят коньяк…

Драко было ужасно неловко. Вся эта ситуация: гостиная, министр, коньяк или вино — выглядела абсурдной и пошлой. Так хотелось убежать, не хотеть больше того, чего он добивался столько долгих недель, того, чего он стал желать не во благо семьи, не ради каких-то предполагаемых выгод. Он вдруг ощутил себя портовой шлюхой. Грязной и неприкаянной. Ну, пусть будет коньяк. Хоть в памяти всего этого не останется.

— Наверное вы правы — коньяк подойдет как нельзя кстати, — голос звучал как-то деревянно.

Через мгновение у него перед носом оказался пузатый бокал, наполненный янтарной жидкостью, отчего-то пахнущей жарким южным солнцем. Драко медленно вдохнул этот аромат, пьянящий сам по себе.

— Присядьте, Драко, — предложил Шеклболт.

Драко заозирался: ничего, кроме удобного, явно мягкого дивана в гостиной не было. Он присел рядом с Шеклболтом, неловко, на самый край. Потом резко, будто решаясь на что-то, влил в себя коньяк, тяжким комом скатившийся в желудок, избавивший голову от мыслей. Закашлялся.

— Ну зачем же ты так, — ошеломленно спросил Шеклболт, — нельзя пить коньяк залпом. Медленнее, Драко, не торопись.

Драко стало невыносимо жарко, хотелось снять пиджак, закончить начатое и сбежать. Он сделал еще глоток, поменьше, для смелости, поставил бокал на журнальный столик, стащил пиджак, оставшись в тонкой водолазке, пристроил его на подлокотник и повернулся.

Во взгляде Шеклболта, устремленном прямо на него, мерцал темный огонь, пугающий и в то же время странно волнующий. От непробиваемо-светского спокойствия Шеклболта не осталось и следа — как будто тот сам не очень знает, что делать и как себя вести, как будто сердце у него бьется так же быстро и неровно, как и у самого Драко. Никто никогда не смотрел на него так.

Они молчали, напряжение все росло, становилось почти физически ощутимым, кололо иголочками кожу. Шеклболт еще не прикоснулся к нему, а Драко уже потряхивало — то ли от ожидания, то ли от непонятного возбуждения, то ли от того странного, что читалось в не отрывающихся от него черных глазах. Он не выдержал первым — резко подался вперед, дотянулся до приоткрытых губ Шеклболта и застыл, напуганный собственной смелостью. Горячие даже сквозь тонкую ткань водолазки ладони легли на спину, легко погладили, как будто спрашивая позволения. Драко шевельнул губами. Шеклболт ответил на поцелуй. Губы у него оказались теплыми и мягкими, пахли коньяком, и от того, с какой нежной осторожностью этот большой, сильный, такой уверенный в себе мужчина целовал его, едва ощутимо гладя спину, вдруг закружилась голова. Шеклболт обвел языком его нижнюю губу, втянул ее в рот, посасывая, потом отстранился. Драко смотрел на него, тяжело дыша, и слышал такое же тяжелое и неровное дыхание. Шеклболт дотронулся пальцами до его щеки, провел, едва прикасаясь, по губам, по подбородку, по закрытой высоким воротом шее.

Шеклболт снова поцеловал его, притянул к себе, и Драко подчинился, подался всем телом навстречу, позволяя целовать и трогать. Он невольно выгнулся, ощутив прикосновение к голой коже под водолазкой, вздрогнул, негромко застонал.

— Драко, — хрипло прошептал Шеклболт. — Драко… Пойдем? Нам там будет гораздо удобнее…

Драко кивнул, не очень соображая, о чем идет речь. Шеклболт взял его за руку, как маленького, и повел за собой, по коридору — совсем короткому, очень быстро они оказались в спальне, рассматривать которую совсем не было времени, потому что Шеклболт снова целовал его, и Драко отвечал, обхватив его шею и закрыв глаза. Потом Шеклболт стянул с него водолазку, Драко вздрогнул от внезапной прохлады, но тут же забыл обо всем, когда губы, горячие, нежные, оказались на шее, втянули кожу, заставляя задохнуться и снова застонать.

Эти немилосердно-нежные губы то и дело отрывались от его кожи и шептали такие бесстыжие глупости, что все внутри завязывалось в тугой узел. Драко, забыв обо всем, отвечал на поцелуи, сам целовал торопливо и нетерпеливо, как будто спеша куда-то. Потом оторвался от губ, облизнулся, спустился ниже прикусил ключицу, услышав глухой стон. Провел ногтями по широкой спине, сам не заметив, что Шеклболт в один момент стал для него Кингсли.

— Подожди, — выдохнул Кингсли, запуская пальцы ему в волосы и заставляя поднять голову. — Подожди, Драко. Не так быстро, мальчик… нежный мой, смелый мой мальчик, все будет…

Кингсли толкнул его на кровать, опустился рядом, провел ладонью по его груди, по дрогнувшему животу, а потом принялся творить пальцами, губами и языком что-то немыслимое, непредставимое, для чего у Драко не было слов — только стоны. Он спускался медленными, дразнящими прикосновениями ниже, ниже… Легко дотрагивался кончиком языка, всасывал кожу, целовал, заставляя краснеть, смущаться и просить большего. Когда Кингсли стянул с него брюки вместе с трусами и мягко развел в стороны колени, Драко напрягся, крепко зажмурился и стиснул кулаки. Целоваться и позволять целовать себя — это одно, но то, что Кингсли собирался сделать сейчас, было так… по-настоящему, что страх вернулся и сердце заколотилось в ребра.

— Ш-ш-ш, не бойся, — мягко, едва ощутимо поцеловав в живот, успокоил его Кингсли. — Все хорошо, Драко. Просто доверься мне, ладно?

И Драко почему-то доверился, подался навстречу ласкающим губам. А дальше… Дальше все слилось и спуталось, он окончательно перестал думать и осознавать, потерялся в накатившем возбуждении, где был только запах разгоряченных тел, и жаркий шепот на ухо, и жадные губы, для которых на его теле не осталось запретных мест.

Драко шире развел ноги и обхватил Кинсли коленями, когда тот наконец опустился сверху, тяжело дыша и не отрывая совершенно шального взгляда от его лица. И даже резко вспыхнувшую боль первого проникновения Кингсли удалось изгнать касаниями и поцелуями, нежными, тягучими, такими, как мечталось, такими, каких хотелось. Кингсли двигался в нем невыносимо медленно, как будто боялся сломать, повредить, и Драко подхватил его ритм, крепче обнял за плечи и закачался на волнах. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз… Вверх, вверх, все выше и выше… До самого конца.

Тяжело дыша, Драко растекся счастливой безмысленной лужицей на подушках. Словно кто-то в этот самый миг взял и по щелчку снял все то напряжение, ожидание подвоха, страх неизвестности, которые мучали его уже давно. Словно он мог разделить с кем-то все свои тревоги, все ночные кошмары, запутанное прошлое и непонятное пока будущее. Сквозь дрему он слышал, как низкий голос нашептывает заклинание, кажется, трансфигурации, чувствовал, как его бережно протирают влажным полотенцем и, укрыв большим, но невесомым одеялом, укутывают в сильные, медвежьи почти объятия...

Отчего-то было жарко, словно в тропиках его еще пуховым одеялом накрыли. Только вот одеяло это не хотелось стянуть — укутаться в него поплотнее хотелось, и если бы не размеренное дыхание над ухом, то сон бы и не развеялся. Такой фантастически-пошлый и столь же фантастически-нежный. Так было в нем хорошо. Так спокойно и правильно: сильный и нежный партнер, разделивший с ним первую ночь. Ту, которой он так боялся, ту, предвкушение которой было томительным и сладким.

Драко лениво потянулся и открыл глаза, увидел у себя перед носом широкое плечо, запаниковал было, попытался выбраться, распутать кокон одеял, в котором они оказались. Ему было здесь не место, нужно уйти, как можно быстрее, потому что иначе… Его прижали ногой к кровати, прекращая все попытки к бегству и разом прогоняя глупые, стыдные мысли, которые он успел надумать за мгновение, и недовольно пробубнили:

— Еще час. Спать.

Кингсли, теперь уже точно Кингсли, поцеловал его куда-то в макушку и еще крепче сгреб в объятиях, успокаивая и усыпляя...

***

Кингсли чуть слышно прикрыл дверь в спальню, где в коконе сбитых одеял спал, свернувшись беззащитным калачиком Драко, еще час назад явно пытавшийся сбежать от него. Теперь точно и бесповоротно — Драко. Пусть пока поспит. Мальчик, нежный, смелый и верный, хрупкий и сильный, которого хотелось защищать и любить, с которым хотелось разделить все, что он готов будет принять.

Он сварил себе кофе — никакой магии: только джезва, погруженная в раскаленный песок, свежемолотые зерна, чистая вода, одну чашку в день, по утрам, он может себе позволить — и вышел на задний двор, подгоняемый странным желанием распахнуть двери и впустить свежий воздух. Прямо как был, в плотном махровом халате, с чашкой кофе и в тапочках-бабушах. Медленно, со вкусом вдохнул, пристроил маленькую, совсем нелепо смотрящуюся в его руках чашку на перила и услышал, как капает вода, которая еще вчера была мягким снегом, и как звонко ведут перекличку какие-то совершенно ошалевшие птахи. Скоро весна...

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Чистота превыше"


End file.
